Never Expected
by NekoElena
Summary: What would happen if Hidan found someone? Would she survive him? Or would he kill her? XxWARNINGxX There will be violence/rape/lemons/strong language. HidanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story! I had the idea one day and I wrote it down spur of the moment. I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I promise they will get longer. I don't own Naruto but I do own Crystal. :)**

Chapter 1

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin_

Crystal jogged through the forest. She didn't know how long she had been jogging but she knew that she had to keep going. The assassins, they were after her. Picking up her speed she started to run. Panting heavily she looked behind her for only a second and ran into a mans arms. Looking up she saw a black cloak with red clouds first. Then she saw the necklace of a circle with a triangle in the middle. Next came the wicked grin that would haunt her forever. Then she saw the death filled eyes and the silver hair slicked back on his head.

"Hello there virgin sacrifice. I'm so glad you came to me so I can give you to the Lord Jashin." the man said pulling her closer.

Crystal's eyes went wide. She would take the assassins over this lunatic. Stomping on his foot she was rewarded with his grunt of pain. She pushed him and was able to break free of him. She ran away from the man, just running, she didn't know where.

* * *

Hours later Crystal finally panted and fell over by a tree looking around the forest. She thought she escaped everything. At least the crazy silver haired man at least. She looked up hearing a twig break and found the four assassins that had been after her in the first place. Her bottom lip quivered in fear seeing them. She didn't want anymore pain.

"We finally found you." Said one man.

"Your going to give us your secret." Said another.

"I told you before... I don't have one..." She stammered trying to stand up to get away.

"Lier!" Screamed the first man throwing a kunai at her leg making her cry out and slump to the ground.

"I'm not lying!" She yelled tearing up.

"You stupid bitc-" The man was cut short as three blades pierced his chest. His eyes went wide staring at the blades in his chest before he was picked up and thrown off the blades and into a tree.

The strange silver haired man stood there smirking, "Hey you mother fuckers. That is my bitch to kill" He said looking at the other three men.

The men looked at each other before grabbing kunai from their pouches and holding them out, "Its three against one. You won't win."

The strange man grinned and laughed wickedly, "I am Hidan of the Akatsuki! You fuckers choose the wrong guy to challenge"

Crystal watched as the strange man came to her 'rescue' and killed the assassins sent to kill her for the information she didn't have. Forcing herself to her feet she slowly backed away to try and escape.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Hidan yelled dropping the last assassin dead on the ground. He walked over to her grabbing her face and forcing her to look up at him. "Why were you tracked by four ninjas?"

Gulping she shook her head, "I don't know..." She said.

"That man was right... you are a lier." He said taking his scythe and dipping in on the blood on her leg. Lifting the blade up he licked the blood from the blade. Smirking he moved back from her, "Lets have some fun." He said moving around on the ground to make the same symbol as his necklace in the dirt. His skin then changed into a sort of grim reaper look.

Crystal watched in horror at his doing. She jumped when he pulled out a metal pole and flicked it and it extended into a point.

Hidan grinned and stabbed into his right foot. Crystal screamed and moved her foot feeling the stab. She looked down seeing blood well up with a small hole from a pole. Her eyes went wide and she looked up a him scared.

"Like my little trick? Its called Jashin Ritual." He said pulling up the pole and stabbing his shoulder watching her scream and fall to the ground. "Anything I do to my body it gets done to you. But unlike you I enjoy this pain." he said grinning more.

Crystal whimpered as she endured the stabs in her arms, legs and stomach. Coughing up blood she whimpered and looked up at him, "J-just... ki-kill me.." She whimpered not wanting to live with all of this pain anymore.

Hidan smirked, "I thought you would never ask." He said taking the spike and stabbing into his heart falling over on the ground. Crystals eyes closed as she felt the world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! :D Did you really think it would end just like that? :3 Nope~! I do not own Naruto but I do own Crystal.**

Chapter 2

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm Alive - BECCA_

Hidan sat up cursing the world, "Where is the high? Where is Jashin! Did I kill this stupid girl for no reason! What the fuck is going on?"

There was a cough that made Hidan actually jump, "I'm not dead..." Crystal said softly opening her eyes softly.

Rolling she was able to push herself up on her hands and knees before coughing awhile. She then turned to sit and face him.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Hidan yelled and got up walking up to her. He kicked her down and put his foot on her chest to keep her down.

Crystal whimpered looking up at him. "I don't know ok?" She said, "Please get off of me.."

Hidan looked at her then blinked, "What the hell? Your wounds have closed!" He put his foot down and picked her up by her hair making her cry out. He ripped her pants from the hole where the kunai had hit her, "Where are your wounds?"

"I don't know!"

"You do know now tell me bitch!" Hidan screamed smacking her into a tree.

Crystal whimpered and kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to think about the pain she was going through. She just wanted to find a happy place and have it all over. That was when she felt hands on her jacket. Opening her eyes she fought with him.

"Stupid... bitch.. let me... check something..." He growled letting go of her hair and trying to open her jacket. Slapping her he was able to shock her enough that he opened her jacket and looked around her. He didn't see any necklace. Grumbling he pulled her jacket off and threw it just for spite.

"Why did you do that?" She asked and ignored him and went to get her jacket.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't think of why Jashin wouldn't take this girl as a sacrifice or why her wounds had healed so quickly. Turning around he looked over at her and his jaw dropped. With her back facing him he was able to see a bit of her back and there was a large scar. It was a circle with a line in it. That was all he could see with her shirt on. Rushing over to her he grabbed her shirt and lifted it up hearing her yell at him. His eyes boggled seeing the Jashin symbol of a circle with a triangle in the middle scared on her back.

"Where did you get this scar?" He asked serious.

"What?"

"The scar! The mother fuckin' scar! Where did you get it?" He yelled letting her shirt go and turning her around to face him.

"I... I swear I don't know... I woke up one day with it on my back.." She said softly getting scared of him again.

He roared and threw her onto his shoulder. He walked over and picked up his spike and flicked it so it was rod again. Hiding it in his jacket he picked up his scythe and started to walk.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth unless you are going to talk about where you got the scar." He said sternly.

Crystal kept her mouth shut.

Awhile later Crystals stomach started to gurgle. Hidan rolled his eyes, "Stop that."

"How can I stop it? Its my stomach not my mouth." She said.

"Hey, I thought I told you no talking unless it was about the scar."

"Your the one who talked to me..." She mumbled and was rewarded with Hidan swinging around and hitting her head on a tree. Crystal whimpered as she passed out.

Hours later Crystal heard chanting. She looked around and saw a sea of black. She was back in her nightmares. Running away she tried to escape the chanting men. Pain ripped through her back.

"NO! Please stop!" She screamed trying to escape the pain. Escape the men.

With a scream she opened her eyes to a fire. Panting a bit she started to sit up and found her hands tied up.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Hidan asked glaring at her.

Gasping she looked over at him then looked away, "Just a nightmare... sorry..." She said softly.

"Ready to tell me about that scar?" He asked.

Crystal stuck up her nose, "No... There is nothing to tell."

Hidan glared and walked over and grabbed her neck lifting her off the ground, "You have a lot of nerve to talk back to me you little bitch."

"Wh-why do... you...care so much?" She coughed out glaring back at him over her fear.

"You have this mark." He said holding up his necklace with his free hand.

"What... does.. that mean?" She gasped.

"It is the symbol of Jashin. My god! Now where did the scar come from! Why won't you die?" He screamed shaking her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" She screamed.

Hidan grinned and dropped her. "Good girl. Now tell me why the fuck you have that scar."

Crystal slumped to the ground panting a bit. She looked up at him. Sitting up she bit her lip, "When I was eight I was taken from my family. Men took me from my family and I was confined in a room. Over the years I was tortured and raped. I prayed to anyone that would listen. I started to not believe in a god at all. Then one day one of the men got angry and slit my throat. I woke up later with the men yelling at each other over why I was not dead. The next thing I knew my back felt like it exploded. I... I lost my mind... I killed the men who had taken me... I woke up with blood everywhere and my back hurting. I looked in the mirror and found the scar. Ever since then I've had assassins come after me for revenge on the men I killed."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes wide. "You are apart of Jashin... Do you pray?" He asked.

Crystal looked up at him and nodded softly, "I... I don't know exactly who I pray to so... I say, _'To the man who saved me...'_ and then I pray." She said softly.

Hidan moved down to her level. "His name is Jashin. I serve him just like you do. I kill people as sacrifices for him."

Crystal shook her head, "I don't want to kill. I don't like to!" She said shaking her head.

"You will. Don't worry. You will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating like I usually do! Things have been so hectic with collage and work. :) Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Naruto but I do own Crystal!**

**Please rate and review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace_

Only one thing had changed after Crystal told Hidan the truth. He let her walk on her own. He was still pissy with her about her not wanting to kill. She sighed thinking of how his anger when from not knowing about the scar to her not wanting to kill. She looked up at the sky when a she felt a cloth wrap around her eyes.

"Hey! I thought you said I could walk on my own?" She yelled struggling feeling him pick her up again.

"I did but I can't trust you just yet, and I don't want you to know where the base is." He said smacking her ass. She squeaked and blushed in the bag.

"Don't do that!" She yelled using her foot to kick him in the stomach.

Grunting he faltered a bit but then kept walking.

After what seemed like an eternity he stopped. She waited for him to put her down but he didn't. He started to walk again and she heard other footsteps. When he put her down he pushed her forward.

"Go inside..." He said.

"Where are we?" She asked softly stumbling a bit not able to see because of the blindfold.

"Don't worry about that." He said grabbing her arm and walking ahead of her.

She growled and walked after him unable to see.

"Who do you think that is unn?" She heard a man say.

"Whoever she is, I'm surprised Hidan hasn't killed her yet." Another man said.

"Maybe he just wants some sex this time unn." Said the first man.

Crystal bit her lip as they kept walking. She felt Hidan open a door and push her inside. She stumbled again and stood her ground.

"Hidan why did you bring me this girl?" She heard a cold voice ask.

"I want her to train as a ninja and one day join our ranks." Hidan said.

Crystal stiffened and started to shake with fear.

"Judging by how she is shaking I take it this is the first she has heard of your plan. What makes her so special to train with the Akatsuki." The man asked.

"This." Hidan said before grabbing Crystal and spinning her around then lifting up her shirt to show her scar. Crystal squeaked and clenched her fists.

"See this? This is the Jashin symbol. She is part of my religion and she didn't get there like I did. Jashin choose her. So I want her close to me to know why Jashin choose her." He said.

The man sighed, "Fine... But we don't have anymore rooms here so she stays with you." He said and arched his brow at how the girl shook with fear, "All the people here are men and Konan does not take kindly to guests in her room." He said seeing her stop.

"Stay with the nightmare you know I guess..." She said softly.

Hidan smirked and started to leave but the man stopped them, "Wait... I need to perform the seal." He said.

Hidan nodded and pushed Crystal over to the table making her fall over bending over on it. She felt someone grab her chin and lift it up. She figured it was the man she had been hearing and she felt him open her mouth and touch her tongue. She whimpered feeling something sizzle then he let her go. She moved her tongue around not feeling anything.

"There. If you ever speak about the Akatsuki or anyone here that seal on your tongue will paralyze you." The man said.

She nodded softly and felt Hidan grab her arm and walk her out of the room. Outside of the room he pulled off her blindfold and Crystal blinked her eyes in the light. Looking around she looked up at him, "So... i have to... stay here?" She asked.

He nodded and started to walk expecting her to follow after him. Crystal sighed but did follow him. She looked around and was stopped by the voices she heard earlier.

"Hey unn. You got yourself something to play with?" A blonde boy asked. He put his hand on her cheek and she pulled away feeling a tongue on her cheek. Looking at his hand he laughed as she stared in horror at the mouth on his hand.

"Don't be scared unn. They don't bite much." He said laughing more but Hidan hit the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara. The girl is mine." He then blinked, "What is your name again?"

"You don't know her name unn? Thats cold."

Crystal looked at them, "M-my name is Crystal." She said softly.

Hidan smiled a bit, "Well then Crystal. I want you to fight Kisame." He said dragging her down the hall again.

"OH~ Can I watch un?" Deidara called going after them.

"I don't care. But I want to see what she can do so we can train her. She is joining our ranks."

"Really? Thats great un!"

Crystal followed after Hidan biting her lip, "Wait... I... I can't fight... I... I don't..."

She cried out when Hidan opened a door and threw her into a room. He shut the door then left. Standing up she looked around. It was made of stone. It was large but then again she hadn't seen any other room in this 'house' so she didn't know if it was larger than the rooms or smaller. Gulping she walked away from the door not knowing what was going to happen.

A slam was heard in the room. Crystal looked over at the door with wide eyes. Sanding there was a blue shark like man. He held a giant sword covered in white cloth. He grinned at her.

"I'm Kisame. I'm not holding back." He said before rushing her.

Crystal saw him rush to her in a frontal attack. She ducked down and crawled away hearing his sword hit the wall. Growling Kisame looked back at her crawling form and grabbed her hair.

"What are you a wimp?" He yelled.

Crystal cried out but bit her lip and kicked him in the gut. Feeling him let go she ran away from him and held up her fists weakly. "P-please... I.. I don't want to fight..." She said softly.

Kisame laughed, "Too bad. I'm your combat instructor and Hidan said I can do anything to you because you can't die."

Crystal's eyes went wide again hearing his words. She then moved to the left as he ran to attack her again. Hitting the wall with her back she looked at him scared as he grinned at her and grabbed her neck.

"You know, Hidan didn't give me any rules. I could abuse you and maybe even rape you and no one would be the wiser. This place is sound proof and the only way in and out is through that door." Kisame grinned leaning in closer to her, his hand clenching her throat.

Crystal gasped for air but when he said his words she started to shake. Black ink started to move from the corners of her eyes, down her cheeks and curling into the symbol of Jashin. Glaring at him she kicked him in the stomach again sending him sailing across the room.

Standing up Kisame laughed, "Now thats what I'm talking about! Lets see how much you got girl!" He yelled running to her with his sword.

Crystal dodged him again and kicked his sword from his hands. The sword sliding across the room Kisame looked at her in shock. He then grinned and started to throw punches. Every time he landed a punch she would land one. It was a never ending cycle until Kisame fell over. Crystal walked closer and put her foot on his neck.

"Do you give up?" She asked coldly.

"Y-yes..."

The marks on her face vanished and she gave a small smile, "Good... Sorry I beat you up." She said taking her foot back and moving away from him.

Crystal gasped when arms wrapped around her form. Hidan chucked from behind her, "You are a very interesting pet. We must teach you how to fight without those marks and fight better with them."

"H-how are you going to do that?" She asked softly.

"Kisame is combat, Itachi and I are for jutsu and Deidara is for dodging." He grinned, "I'll also teach you the prayers and sacrifice jutsu for Jashin."

"What if I don't want to do all of this?"

"Well my dear. You really don't have much say in the matter now do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a late update! School and Work is kicking my ass. Here is the next chapter and I'm going to be posting a picture of what Crystal looks like soon.**

* * *

Losing what was found, a world so hollow.

Suspended in a compromise.

The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.

Somehow, sundown.

_Shattered - Trading Yesterday_

Chapter 4

With the bang of the door Crystal woke up from her slumber and sat up to see who it was. Blinking she saw Hidan walking towards her.

"How has training been going?" He asked with a grin.

"Terrible... I'm being beaten, I don't know what day it is, I'm hungry and I have to pee." She said crossing her arms glaring at him.

"Well thats too fucking bad isn't it?" He said rolling his eyes. "No one in this house knows how to cook so we always go out to eat. But since your not allowed to leave the tower your shit out of luck."

"Why not let me cook then? I can feed myself."

"The only way I would let you cook is if you cooked for me as well." Hidan said.

"Fine! Just let me out of this damn room and let me eat." She said standing up.

Hidan chuckled a bit and walked to the door. Crystal followed after him not wanting to be left behind. When she was outside of the room she felt something lift from her chest. She was able to look at something other than stone walls. Walking down the hallway she was able to see there were ten doors that she believe lead to bedrooms. At the end of the hallway was the living room. It was split up into two areas. Once side had a couch and chair and a love seat with a table in the middle. The other side had a table and fold up chairs with cards in the middle of the table. She assumed it was for gambling.

When Hidan lead her through another doorway on her right she saw the kitchen at last. Looking around Crystal saw that someone of the men had tried to cook but it had backfired on them. There were stacks of dirty dishes in the sink and on the counter.

"Do you buy more dishes so you don't have to wash these?" She asked a little angry.

"So what if we do?! Just do what you want but I want dinner!" He yelled before walking away and leaving her there.

Crystal looked at it all and sighed. She started to clean up the kitchen to at least get the stove open for her to cook. She washed what she needed right now to cook and looked around to see what there was even in the kitchen to cook.

Finally finding some meat in the freezer she pulled some out and started to make steaks and cooked them on the stove. Standing there watching the meat cook she jumped when she felt something wet go up her arm. Turning her head a bit she saw a hand with a tongue sticking out of it.

"That smells real good un. But you smell better." Deidara said softly running his mouth tongue over her arm again.

"Can you stop? Please?" Crystal asked softly moving her arm away.

Deidara grabbed her arm and started to use his other hand's mouth to nip at her neck. She shivered and bit her lip a bit.

"S-stop it..." She said a bit louder.

"Make me." Deidara cooed grinning to himself. "I love making girls squirm un."

Crystal bit her lip harder and was about to cry. She couldn't rely on her anger to help her and she couldn't fight him off. The only thing she could do was... was... could she do it?

Taking a deep breath she cried out, "H-hidan!" She closed her eyes and she heard thundering footsteps.

Deidara's eyes went wide as Hidan came around the corner. His eyes went wide seeing Deidara holding Crystal the way she was.

"The fuck you think your doing Deidara?!" Hidan screamed. "The bitch is mine and you are not to fucking touch her!" He moved forward and punched Deidara away.

Deidara grunted and stood up slowly with a grin still, "That may be true but I've already given her, her first whimper of pleasure."

Crystal's eyes went wide as Hidan turned his anger towards her. "Did he?"

"I-I..."

"DID HE?!"

"I... I don't know..."

Hidan grabbed her throat, "Did you like his touching?!"

Crystal gasped for air and clawed at his hands, "N-n-n-no... I... I swe...ar...!" She coughed out.

Hidan dropped her and turned to Deidara, "Don't touch her." He said sternly then walked away.

Crystal felt the tears fall down her face as she stood up and started to cook again. When the cooking was all done she walked to the doorway of the kitchen and called out, "I made food for everyone!" She cried out when all of the men raced into the kitchen and grabbed a full plate and ran out. Crystal stood there watching people run out as she walked over and grabbed her plate. She walked out of the kitchen and saw a table with a man with black raven hair sitting eating his food. She remembered this man. He was the one who put her in genjutsu's and made her try and escape. She wasn't successful yet. She sat down across from him and started to eat her own food.

Looking up at him and back down to her food she wondered if she should talk to him. Finally she bit her lip then said, "I... I never got your name..."

"Why should you need it?" He asked flatly.

Crystal looked up at him, "Your teaching me so shouldn't I know your name?" She asked.

He still didn't look up, "Hidan won't like it much that your talking to me."

"He doesn't like it when people touch me... apparently..." She said softly, "He never said I couldn't talk to people. But if you don't want to thats fine... I understand."

She looked back down at her food and ate but the man looked up at her this time. He sighed, "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Crystal looked up and smiled a bit, "I'm Crystal. I don't really have a last name." She said starting to eat again. "Do you like the food?"

Itachi sighed, "Why do you insist on talking to me?" He asked.

Crystal flinched, "I'm sorry... you seem like the only one here that isn't crazy, perverted or trying to kill me... I thought I could have one person I could talk to, so I didn't go crazy..." She said softly, "If you want me to stop talking to you then I'll stop..."

Itachi put his hand on his head and rubbed his temples, "Its fine... I don't care... You remind me of my brother. But I understand not having anyone to talk to. Just know that the minute Hidan pitches a fit about it I won't speak to you again unless its in training." He said.

"Deal. I can handle that." She said with a smile.

They were silent for awhile then Itachi said, "By the way the food is good."

"Thank you." She said with a bigger smile.

When she was done she went back into the kitchen to start to clean. There were so many dirty dishes that it would take awhile. She heard people coming in and leaving their plate and walking out. Behind her she heard the voice of the leader.

"The food was good. You are now in charge of cooking all meals. It seems we have found a use of you." He said before leaving.

Crystal turned but still missed seeing who the man was. Sighing she went back to cleaning. She was cleaning a plate when someone grabbed her hair and threw her onto the ground. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth. Looking up she saw the shark man, Kisame, leaning over her.

Anger filled his face, "You think you can beat me and get away with it? I am one of the great swordsman. I will make you regret the day you were ever born." He said and used his knees to hold down her wrists.

Using his free hand he pulled up a branding iron with a design of a shark on it. He flicked on the stove real quick and started to heat up the iron. Crystal felt tears run down her face as the waiting was making her heart go faster. She tried to call out her anger. She needed her anger. She needed the strength.

Kisame pulled the branding iron back and held up the red tip with a smirk. Ripping off her shirt with his teeth he slammed the branding iron on her chest just under her right breast. Burning flesh filled her nose and she screamed on his hand. Tears fell from her eyes as Kisame stood up and ripped the iron from her skin pulling melted flesh with it. She cried out softly and curled up onto herself crying. Kisame laughed and walked away.

Itachi walked in holding a bandage and a new shirt. He walked over to her and helped her up, "I'm sorry... I figured he would do something but I didn't stop it..." He said as he started to clean the burn as best he could.

"Is this... going to happen... a lot?" She asked softly.

"Only if you beat him again... Kisame doesn't like to lose..." Itachi said wrapping her burn and then giving her the shirt.

Putting it on she sighed, "Thank you... I guess this gives me a reason to get stronger. To survive Hidan and Kisame's anger."

Itachi nodded a bit, "I can help, but only so much."

"I'll take whatever I can get."


End file.
